naruto_two_paths_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlyn Tensei
Kagura ''Senju'' (神龍のうずまき, Senju Kagura) She is a member of the Senju Clan. Contents http://naruto-two-paths-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Asura_Onmy%C5%8D# hide#Personality #Abilities and PowersEdit ##Intelligence Edit ##Stats Edit 'Personality '''Edit '' Kagura is a serious person who works hard for what she believes in, she possesses a strong sense of justice and does not like when people are being mistreated. She has a short-temper and yet she can be calculating at times. She usually presents herself as a strong-willed and mature woman; in truth she is actually cheerful and kind. She can be a very mature, calm, and level-headed individual when the situation calls for it. Kagura has shown herself to be very cunning and deceptive. In battle she is ruthless and will take every step necessary to exploit an opponents strength's and weakness against them and end the battle in her favor, though she mostly does not engage in combat unless threatened or provoked. During battles she has a habit of starting up idle conversation as an act to distract her opponents from her true intentions. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress due to the confidence she has in herself and her abilities. Although relatively calm and mature during most of the time, Kagura has a laid-backed and playful personality, she has a habit of teasing or flirting with those younger than herself and can be irresponsible at time, though she will make up for it. Kagura is a persistent, slightly impulsive, if not head-strong, woman. She often uses sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. She takes charge of (or takes over) most situations, which shows her to be a competent leader. She is wildly brave, often risking her life by crashing forward, only to have to either talk her way out of or physically defend herself in dangerous situations. Kagura has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the people she cares about. Kagura's personality is very different from what it used to be, showing the changes she has undergone throughout her years as a shinobi. During her days as a Genin she was much different as she used to be nervous, clumsy, and quiet. Also she had no self confidence in herself and would not take decisive action. Through hard work and great determination she changed herself and became the person she is today, an accomplished and competent ninja. She has become a much stronger person since her younger days. No longer waiting to be saved or wanting help, she takes action into her own hands to make sure that the people who have done her and others wrong pay, revealing a strong vengeful streak. 'Abilities and Powers'Edit '' Kagura'' is an exceptionally powerful shinobi. Now, upon leaving Kirigakure, she is admired as an S-Rank level kunoichi, considered Jonin-level in terms of power. Having trained most of her ninja life in Taijutsu she has become a master at this area of skill, she is an accomplished fighter in hand-to-hand combat and has knowledege in various forms of martial arts and taijutsu techniques. With her level of skill in Taijutsu she is capable of fighting against countless numbers of high-level ninja unarmed and is capable of going toe to toe with even the most powerful of shinobi. One punch from Kagura sent a Chunin flying nearly ten feet away. Unlike the other members of her clan, Kagura is immortal. She is unable to die by any means. She may of had unlocked this from Kaguya Otsutsuki, that it is unknown. It is said she is similar and is based off of Sakura Haruno. Her strength was also proven when she punched and sent Lucifer flying with only one punch. Life Force and Chakra Prowess From a young age she had good control over her chakra and as such has the ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. During the course of her training the control over her own chakra became even greater; by gathering chakra from any part of her body she is then able to use it with great timing. With further chakra control, it allows Kagura to amplify her already great strength. By storing chakra and releasing it at the point of contact, she can increase her strength to such a point that she can effortlessly with a simple punch cause a giant boulder to shatter into many pieces and cause gigantic craters with a simple kick to the ground. She also has a very huge life force, the strongest ever seen since Boruto and his gang. Her Life Force is so strong, it enabled her to grant near-immortality, keeping her from aging like others would. 'Intelligence Edit' Kagura possesses genius-level intelligence, perfect memory/recall, and a limitless capacity for learning. As such, Kagura is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. She is able to find any solutions to any and all kind of problems that faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. She possess endless vitality, virility, sense of humor, willpower & will to live, she never gets bored of life does not feel guilt or regret, and very quickly recovers from fear and pain as shown she is living life to the fullest regardless of how much time has passed, how much suffering she has witnessed, or which world she is living in, she always makes the best of his situation. Kagura oberseves as he goes, being mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analysing her opponents' techniques to understand their mechanics and purposes. Once she identifies an opponent's weakness, ''Kagura ''can quickly formulate a plan to take advantage of it, efficiently utlising each of her allies' unique skills to that purpose. Even as a kid, Kagura was very smart, being able to trick her best friend into thinking she was a weak person, then proving how powerful she really was and even revealing she wasn't even from the Hidden Leaf.